Vertrauen  Trust
by SenceLess
Summary: OneShot. Cassie POV. Cassie/Pritkin. She wants to show him that she will and can trust him. Summary sucks, sorry. 2nd Chappy is English version. Betaed by onedaytoday.
1. German version

Ich LIEBE Cassie/Pritkin Momente, weshalb ich es mal versucht habe. Der vierte Teil kommt erst im Mai raus und vom Fünften will ich gar nicht reden. Deshalb dieser OneShot. Vielleicht gefällt er euch ja, falls sich hier einige für die Cassandra Palmer Serie interessieren.

_Disclaimer: _Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Karen Chance

Cassie POV

**Vertrauen**

„Cassie", die leise, geknurrte Aufforderung in diesem einem Wort, meinem Namen, ließ mich zusammenzucken.

Diese Stimme erkannte ich inzwischen so gut wie überall und zu jeder Zeit. John Pritkin, mein persönlicher Leibwächter und Kriegsmagier, war genau hinter mich getreten und ließ eine Hand auf meiner Schulter nieder. Je länger ich ihn versuchte zu ignorieren, desto ungeduldiger wurde er. Seine Ungeduld war berühmt und ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich ihn noch nie wirklich ausgeglichen erlebt, was vermutlich an seinen täglichen zehn Tassen Kaffee lag. Meiner Meinung nach war es schade und somit machte ich es mir vor einiger Zeit zur Aufgabe, ihn wenigstens einmal zum Lachen zu bringen. Leider trugen meine Anstrengungen noch keine Früchte.

„Miss Palmer", seine Hand drückte ein wenig fester zu.

Innerlich stöhnte ich und versuchte meine Hände daran zu hindern ihn niederzuschlagen. Sind wir schon wieder beim Formellen gelandet? Er wusste, was mich zornig werden ließ. Das ganze Miss Palmer und Lady Cassandra ging mir gewaltig gegen den Strich. Verdammt noch mal, wir waren gleichgestellt, Partner und so etwas wie Freunde.

„Was willst du, Pritkin?", knurrte ich ihm meine Antwort entgegen. Gott, Billy hatte recht! Dieser Mann färbte tatsächlich ein wenig auf meine Manieren ab.

„Training, was sonst? Du kannst davon noch eine Menge gebrauchen, wenn du dem schwarzen Kreis, Rosier, den Vampiren und den Elfen gegenübertreten willst."

Sein Atem strich mir sanft über meinen plötzlich heißen Nacken. Zaghaft drehte ich den Kopf und blickte in eisgrüne Augen. In jener Sekunde verschlug es mir ungewollt die Sprache. Dort stand er, keinen halben Meter von mir entfernt. Die Arme mittlerweile verschränkt, die rötlichblonden Haare wie immer der Gravitation strotzend. Ein leichter Bartschatten war zu erkennen. Er trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans (wenigstens war diese ohne Blutflecken, Staub und Dreck) und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das seinen Bizeps zur Geltung brachte.

Plötzlich sah ich etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor in seinem Blick erkannte.

„Du sorgst dich um mich!", abrupt stand ich auf, ließ mein Buch auf den Boden fallen und wich einige Meter zurück. Es war so überraschend und verwirrend, dass ich mich schon nach fliegenden Schweinen umsah. Dass er mich nicht tot sehen wollte, war mir klar, aber da war nie irgendein Gefühl dahinter, zumindest glaubte ich das. Heute stand er vor mir mit so viel Besorgnis in den Augen, als hätte er mich schon abgeschlachtet in irgendeiner Lagerhalle vorgefunden.

Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und auf seinem Gesicht war innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde die gewohnt perfekte Maske aus Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit.

„Als Tote wärst du keine gute Pythia und da uns zur Zeit keine weitere Kanditatin zur Verfügung steht, möchte ich dich in Sicherheit wissen. Da es bei dir aber nie Sicherheit geben wird, muss ich dich trainieren", ein kurzes Flackern in seinem Blick ließ mich aufmerksamer werden. War das schon wieder Sorge um mich oder nur um meine Position? Dieser Mann und seine Launen waren wie ein Fähnchen im Wind. Immer unvorhersehbar. Na wenigstens gab er mir ehrliche Antworten, ob sie mir gefielen oder nicht.

„Glaub mir, ich bin bis jetzt auch so gut durchs Leben gekommen. Flüchten ist eines meiner besten Talente", antwortete ich bitter, während sich meine Arme schützend um meinen Körper schlangen. Alles, was ich mir wünschte, war ein ruhiges Leben, ohne Angst, ob ich den nächsten Tag überleben würde.

Obwohl meine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet waren, spürte ich seinen intensiven Blick. Heißes Blut schoss mir in den Kopf, als sich unerlaubte Gedanken in mein Hirn schlichen. Gedanken an seine leicht getönte Haut, seine breiten Schultern, die Küsse, die wir miteinander geteilt hatten.

Verfluchter Mist, meine Hormone gehörten definitiv mal unter Kontrolle gestellt.

„Cassie", seine Stimme klang sanfter, „Vor einigen Dingen kann man nicht davonlaufen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man es mit einem Dämonenlord zu tun hat."

„Für das habe ich einen gewissen halbdämonischen, ein wenig verrückten Kriegsmagier", nuschelte ich und bückte mich, zum einen um mein Buch aufzuheben und zum anderen, weil ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte. Pritkin las in mir wie in einem offenen Buch und im Moment sollte er meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht kennen.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht liebte, aber ich mochte ihn auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise. Vielleicht mochte ich ihn sogar ein wenig zu sehr, aber zum Teufel damit. Warum auch nicht? Er war der Einzige, der von mir nicht alles verlangte und nichts dafür gab. Pritkin war die ehrlichste Person, die in meiner Nähe war, warum ich ihm auch vertraute. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich so sicher, wie es in meinem Leben nur sein konnte. Außerdem fühlte ich mich mit ihm verbunden, er war mir ähnlich.

„Verdammt", sein Gefluche ließ mich aus meinen Gedankengang aufschrecken, „ich KANN nicht immer zur Stelle sein, wenn etwas schief geht. Das hab ich dir schon einmal erklärt."

Plötzlich wirkte er müde und schon fast verzweifelt. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durchs kurze Haar und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren darin alle Feuer der Hölle gefangen.  
Oh oh, ein zorniger Pritkin verhieß normalerweise nichts Gutes. Ich spürte den heran nahenden Muskelkater und unendlich viele blaue Flecken.

Zornig begann er im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und in einer mir fremden Sprache zu schimpfen und wahrscheinlich zu fluchen. Für viele Leute wäre das sicher nervig, aber für mich war es zur Normalität geworden. Ehrlich gesagt, mir würde es wahrscheinlich abgehen, keinen wütenden Kriegsmagier mit so viel Sprengkraft, um ganz Vegas in Schutt und Asche verwandeln zu können, um mich zu haben.

„Du solltest Panik um dein Leben haben und alles dafür geben, um es auch selbst beschützen zu können! Du solltest niemandem vertrauen", so schnell wie der Blitz drehte er sich zu mir um, kam gefährlich langsam auf mich zu und drängte mich an die Wand, „schon gar nicht mir."

Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme ließ mich erstaunt in dunkelgrüne Tiefen blicken. Bevor ich irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, legten sich meine Arme von ganz allein um seinen Hals. Ich wusste, was er durchgemacht hatte. Die Einsamkeit, wegen der Angst jemanden gefährden zu können, und die Schuldgefühle, weil schon jemand ums Leben gekommen war. All das machte auch ich durch, bis zu dem Moment, an dem ich ihm begegnet war. Die Schuldgefühle blieben natürlich, aber wir waren nicht mehr allein, sondern zu zweit.

Während ich dies alles empfand, fanden meine Lippen den Weg zu den seinen. Es war vielleicht eine Dummheit, aber ich genoss es. Der Kuss war wild, heiß und berauschend. Alle meine Sinne waren intensiviert, meine Haut stand in Flammen. Mein Körper schrie geradezu nach mehr. Ich wollte seine Hände überall an mir spüren. Ich wollte ihn und in diesem Moment brauchte ich ihn noch mehr als sonst. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken für mich, für uns beide.

Geschockt brach er den Körperkontakt ab, wich einige Meter zurück und begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen, während ich enttäuscht auf den Boden glitt.

„Du bist aber der Einzige, dem ich vertraue", flüsterte ich heiser und versuchte meine Gefühle zu sortieren. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen und ein Kloß bildete sich in meiner Kehle.

Ein bitteres Lachen war seine Antwort. Toll, dachte ich mir, das war nicht das Ziel meiner kleinen Mission.

„Da bist du bei deinem Vampir schon besser aufgehoben, als bei mir."

„Mircea würde mich für seinen Bruder verhöckern. Außerdem würde er mir meine Freiheit nehmen. Danke, aber nein danke, ich hatte schon einen Meister und brauche keinen zweiten. Ich weiß, dass er sich um mich sorgt, aber er würde mich nicht respektieren. Ich weiß auch, dass er mich mag und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber dieses Zeichen an meinem Hals bedeutet, dass ich ihm gehöre. Nicht als Mensch, sondern als Besitz", wütend stand ich auf und sah Pritkin scharf an. Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon einige Male - er sagte diese Dinge nur um mich auf Abstand zu halten. Wie schon gesagt, der Kriegsmagier kannte mich zu gut, denn sein Versuch wurde von meinem Verhalten bestätigt.

„Ich hab mir den Arsch aufgerissen, um mir meinen Titel als Pythia zu verdienen, aber seiner Meinung nach, haben das die Vamps für mich geregelt! Verdammt noch mal, ich kann die Leute schon gar nicht mehr zählen, die mich umbringen wollen, ein verdammter Dämonenlord hat in mir wortwörtlich mit seinen Händen rumgewühlt, ich hab Myra gejagt und versucht ihre Zeitveränderungen zu stoppen, hab sein verfluchtes Leben mehrere Male gerettet und was sagt er dazu?!", Zorn ließ meinen Körper erzittern, während meine Stimme sich fast überschlug, „Die Vampire haben das für mich geregelt! Und DU wagst es, mich zu ihm schicken zu wollen? Weißt du, wie es am Hof von Vampiren zugeht? Hast du eine Vorstellung davon? Oh, ich glaube schon noch an gute Vampire, aber auch die müssen sich dem Willen ihres Herren beugen, ob sie wollen oder nicht! Mircea hat zwar keinen Herren, muss sich trotzdem nach der Konsulin richten, denn ihr Wort ist Gesetz. Die Vampire sind meine Verbündeten, aber nicht meine Partner. Verbündeten kann man nicht immer über den Weg trauen, aber meinem Partner sollte ich schon vertrauen können. Wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich bei ihm bleibe, dann musst du mich schon selbst zu ihm bringen."

Pritkin beäugte mich unsicher, kam aber nicht zu mir. Was hatte ich erwartet? Dass er mich in die Arme schloss und mir aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr flüsterte? Dass er mir sagen würde, dass ich in allen Lebenslagen ruhig auf ihn zählen konnte?

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir vertraue, dann geh! Hiermit entbinde ich dich deines Eides. Du bist ein freier Mann. Du kannst machen, was du willst."

Als die letzten Worte meinen Mund verließen, wollte ich mir sofort eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich verlässt. Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, dass es nicht schlimm war, wenn ich ihm vertraute. Aber dieser Idiot von einem Mann musste mich ja verletzen und verärgern. Mit seinem Gerede hat er mich so weit getrieben, dass ich einfach redete ohne zu denken.

Pritkins Kiefer verkrampften und seine Augen verengten sich. Man konnte die Rädchen in seinem Kopf deutlich rattern hören. Er wägte seine nächsten Schritte ab. Nicht nur Pritkin kannte mich, sondern ich ihn auch. Die meisten Anzeichen in seiner Haltung, seiner Mimik oder seiner Stimmlage kannte ich und konnte sie die meiste Zeit auch richtig einschäzen. Aber diesmal wollte ich seine Antwort nicht hören. Es wäre unerträglich zu wissen, falls er mich verließ. Mein Glück war es, alles, was mir wichtig war, zu verlieren. Vielleicht lag es am Namen? Ich könnte mir einen anderen zulegen. Denise klang doch recht harmlos und normal.

Ohne es zu merken stand Pritkin vor mir. Sein Blick durchbohrte meine Seele.

„Wenn ich gehe, dann bist du tot", seine Tonlage war die Ruhe selbst.

„Mircea kann mich beschützen, das waren deine Worte", meine Stimme war der seinen ebenbürdig.

„Nicht, wenn du nicht als Schoßhündchen enden willst."

„Dann bleib ich beim silbernen Kreis."

„Das gleiche Ergebnis, nur ein anderer Herr."

„Dann bin ich eine tote Frau."

Kaum merklich nickte er, sagte aber nichts. Für einige Minuten standen wir uns gegenüber und schwiegen uns an.

„Verdammt, Weib, sieh es ein, ohne mich kommst du aus deinem Schlamassel nicht lebend wieder raus!"

Mit einem Schritt schloss ich die Distanz zwischen uns und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Dann lass mich dir vertrauen. Lass mich in deiner Nähe sein."

Nachdenklich starrte er meine Hand und dann mein Gesicht an.

„Das mit Sara, es darf sich auf keinen Fall wiederholen", flüsterte Pritkin verzweifelt.

„Das wird es auch nicht."

„Warum bist du so sicher?"

„Ich bin eine Seherin und die Pythia, schon vergessen?", ein Lächeln trat auf meine Lippen, „Mein Job ist die Zeit."

Er schien für einige Momente hin und hergerissen zu sein. Ich spürte, dass er mir glauben wollte, es aber nicht wirklich wagen konnte, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Ich verstand ihn, aber ich wollte, dass auch er mich verstand. Mein Leben lang verließ ich mich auf mein Gefühl und meinen Instinkt. Bis heute hatte ich immer recht damit, darauf zu hören. Pritkin und ich hatten zwar einen holprigen Start, aber jetzt nach den ganzen Problemen, die wir überstanden hatten, wusste ich, dass er derjenige war, den ich immer an meiner Seite wissen wollte.

Sanft strich er mir eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr und nickte ein weiteres Mal, was eine Zustimmung für mein Vertrauen ihm gegenüber war.

Lachend ergriff ich seine Hand und sprang in die Trainingshalle, wo er mir wahrscheinlich die Hölle heiß machen würde für mein vorheriges Verhalten.


	2. English version

So, that's the English version of my story. Special thanks to my beta: **onedaytoday** – love you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me ^^

Disclaimer: nothing is mine T_T

Cassie POV

Trust

"Cassie." The softly growled order in this one word, my name, made me wince.

By now I would recognize this wonderful deep voice anywhere at any time. John Pritkin, my personal bodyguard and war mage, dropped a rough hand down on my shoulder. The more I tried to ignore him, the more impatient he became. His impatience was famous and most of the time dangerous and to be honest, I believed it was caused by the ten cups of coffee he drank every day. I never saw him relaxed or content. I never saw him laughing or smiling. In my opinion it was a shame and so I made a promise to myself some time ago to make him laugh, at least once. Unfortunately, none of my efforts had worked.

"Miss Palmer," his hand pressed a little harder.

Inwardly I groaned and clenched my hands into fists to prevent myself from kicking his ass. Hard. Miss Palmer? What was his problem? He knew exactly what to say to make me angry. The whole Miss Palmer and Lady Cassandra thing bugged me to no end. Damn, we were equal, we were partners and something like friends.

"What do you want, Pritkin?" was my own growled answer. God, Billy was right! This man had actually rubbed off on my good manners. And not in a good way.

"Training, what else? You still need a lot of it if you want to face the Black Circle, the vampires and the elves and have a chance of surviving."

His gentle breath stroked my suddenly hot neck. Suddenly timid, I turned my head and looked into ice-green eyes. In that second, I couldn't think properly anymore. I was speechless. There he stood, not two feet away from me. His arms now folded, the blond hair, like always, defying gravity. A slight beard shadow could be seen. He wore what looked like clean jeans (at least there weren't any visible blood stains, dust or dirt) and a black T-shirt that showed his biceps to advantage.

Suddenly I saw something I had never seen in his eyes before.

"You worry about me!" Abruptly I stood up, which caused my book to fall to the ground. I stepped back a few feet. It was so surprising, so confusing that I had trouble believing what I saw. I knew that he didn't want me to dead, but I had never believed there were ever any personal feelings behind his efforts to keep me alive. Today he stood before me with so much concern in his eyes it was as if he had already found me slaughtered in some warehouse.

A mocking smile tugged at his lips and his face was the usual perfect mask of arrogance and self-confidence within a tenth of a second.

"A dead pythia is a bad pythia. As long as there is no other candidate available, I want to make sure you are safe. But with you, there is never any certainty, so I have to train you." A brief flicker in his eyes got my attention. Was that worry about me again or about my position? This man and his mood swings were impossible to predict. Well, at least he gave me honest answers, whether I liked them or not.

"Believe me, until now I got through my life well enough. One of my best talents is to know how to escape," I replied bitterly, while my arms were wrapped protectively around my body. All I ever wanted was a calm life without fear, without having to wonder if I could survive the next day or would be found dead on some cold street somewhere.

Although my eyes were glued to the ground, I could feel his intense gaze perfectly. Hot blood rushed into my head, as thoughts I couldn't control crept into my brain. Thoughts of his slightly flushed skin, his broad shoulders, the kisses that we had already shared. I remembered how he had caressed my body and set my skin on fire with heat and ice...  
Crap, my hormones would be the death of me one day.

"Cassie," his voice sounded gentle. "You can't run away from everything. Especially when one is dealing with a demon lord."

"For things like that I have a certain half-demon, slightly crazy war mage," I mumbled while I bent down to pick up my book and avoid looking into his eyes. Pritkin could read me like an open book and right now I didn't want him knowing my feelings for him.

I knew I didn't love him, but I liked him in a peculiar way. Maybe I liked him even a little too much, but to hell with it. Why not? He was the only one who didn't require everything of me, while giving me nothing in return. Pritkin was the most honest person in my world. I trusted him. Even when he hadn't trusted me with the codex, I understood his reasons perfectly. In his presence I felt safe, like I had never felt before in my life. He had saved my life countless times. I also felt bound to him.

"Damn," his swearing interrupted my thoughts. "I already told you once, I CANNOT always be there when something goes wrong!"

Suddenly he looked tired and almost desperate. He ran his hand through his short hair and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they held all the fires of hell.

Oh-oh, an angry Pritkin usually didn't bode well. I already felt the oncoming sore muscles and countless bruises from our upcoming training session.

He started to pace and I'm sure he was cursing in a foreign language. For many people that would certainly be annoying, but for me it had become normal. Honestly, I would probably miss it if the furious war mage, with his explosive power to transform Vegas into rubble and ash, wasn't around me.

"You should be terrified for your life and try everything you can to protect yourself! You shouldn't trust anyone..," he spun around and strode towards me until he had me pushed up against the wall, "...especially not me."

The hurt in his voice made me look up and I was astonished to see the pain in the depths of the dark green eyes glaring at me. Before I could grasp any clear thoughts, my arms were wrapped around his neck. I knew what he had been through. The loneliness, because he wouldn't risk putting someone else in danger, and the guilt, because someone had already died. I had experienced all of this myself, until the moment I had met him. The guilt remained, of course, but we weren't alone anymore. We had each other.

While I was feeling all of this, my lips found their way to his. Perhaps it was a stupid idea, but I enjoyed it. The kiss was wild, hot and exhilarating. All my senses were intensified, my skin was set on fire. My body, my soul screamed out for more. I wanted to feel his hands all over me. I wanted him and at that moment I needed him more than usual. The last few weeks hadn't exactly been a picnic for us.

Shocked, he broke the physical contact off, retreated a few steps and began to pace once more, while I slid to the floor, disappointed.

"But you're the only one I trust," I whispered hoarsely, trying to sort out my feelings. Tears burned in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat.

A bitter laugh was his answer. _Wow_, I thought, _that was definitely not the goal of my little mission_.

"Then you are better off with your vampire than with me. Did you already forget what happened last time?"

"You didn't kill me, that's all that matters. Besides, Mircea would trade me for his brother. He would also take away my freedom. Thanks, but no thanks. I already had a master and I don't really need another one. I know that he cares for me, but he doesn't respect me. I also know that he likes me, maybe even loves me and I have feelings for him as well, but this mark on my neck means that I belong to him. Not as a human but as a _possession_." I stood up and looked at Pritkin sharply. We had already had this discussion a few times before - he only said these things to keep me at bay. As I said, the war mage knew me too well.

"I've done absolutely everything to earn my title as pythia, but in his opinion, the vamps have done this all for me! Damn, I can't even count the people who want to kill me. A fucking demon lord literally rummaged with his hands in my guts, I've chased Myra and tried to stop her attempts to change time, I have saved his bloody life several times and what does he say?" Anger shook my body, while my voice almost cracked. "The vampires settled this catastrophe, which is my life, for me! And YOU dare to send me to him? Do you even know how it works at the vampire courts? Have you any idea? Oh, I believe there are good vampires, but even they have to bow to their masters, whether they like it or not! Mircea has no true master anymore, but nevertheless he has to do what the consul wants him to do, because her word is law. The vampires are my allies, but not my partners. Allies can't be trusted all the time, but I should be able to trust my partner. If you really want me to stay with him, then you have to bring me to him yourself."

Pritkin eyed me uncertainly, but didn't come closer to me. What did I expect? That he would embrace me? That he would whisper encouraging words in my ear? That he would tell me that I could count on him in all situations?

"If you don't want me to trust you, then go! I hereby release you of your oath. You are a free man. You can do whatever you want."

As the last words left my stupid mouth, I immediately wanted to slap myself. I was so stupid, stupid, stupid. I didn't want him to leave me. I just wanted to show him that it wasn't so bad that I trusted him. But this idiot of a man had gone and upset and hurt me. He had driven me to a point where I had spoken without thinking.

Pritkin's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. I could almost hear his thinking as he considered his next move. Pritkin might know me, but I knew him, as well. I looked away. Most of the time I was glad I could read his facial expressions or the tone of his voice. But this time I didn't want to hear his answer. It would be unbearable to know that he would leave me. It was my usual luck to lose everything that was important to me. It was just a matter of time. Maybe it was my name? Maybe if I could be someone else my luck could change? Denise sounded quite harmless and normal. Yes, Denise would be just fine.

Without realizing he had moved, Pritkin stood before me. His eyes pierced my soul.

"If I go, then you will be dead," his tone was calm.

"Mircea can protect me, those were your own words," I answered in the same calm voice he had used.

"Only if you want to end up as a lap dog."

"Then I'll stay with the Silver Circle."

"The same result, only a different master."

"Then I am a dead woman."

Almost imperceptibly he nodded, but said nothing. For some minutes we stood there, facing each other in silence.

"Damn it, woman, accept it. Without me you won't come out of this mess alive!"

With one step, I closed the distance between us and put a hand on his chest.

"Then let me trust you. Let me be next to you. "

Thoughtfully, he stared at my hand and then my face.

"What happened to Sara must not be allowed to happen again under any circumstances," Pritkin whispered desperately.

"It won't."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I am a seer and the pythia, remember?" A smile tugged at my lips. "My job is time."

He seemed to be torn back and forth for a few moments. I felt that he wanted to believe me, but couldn't really dare to take the risk. I understood him, but I wished that he would understand me, too. All my life I had relied on my feeling and my instincts. Until today I was always right listening to them. Although Pritkin and I had a bumpy start, after all the problems that we had survived together, I knew he was the one I always wanted to have by my side.

Gently, he stroked a strand of hair behind my ear and finally nodded one more time.

Laughing, I grabbed his hand and shifted into the training hall, where I expected he would enjoy making me pay for my behavior today. But as long as Pritkin was with me, I could deal with almost everything.


End file.
